Totally Spies! Get Hold Of That Time Device
by xxGifted Prizexx
Summary: 4 years doing research on Time Travel, finally finding the secret ingredient Mr. Rogue makes a potion for eternal life instead! Things go according to plan, but the 3 spies interrupt with his plans. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 Meeting K Cortez

**_Totally Spies Get Hold Of That Time Device _**

**_Summary: 4 years doing research on Time Travel, finally finding the secret ingredient Mr. Rogue makes a potion for eternal life instead! Things go according to plan, but the 3 spies interrupt with his plans. Months later, the same case is on the lose, Miss Fortune finds a time travel device ruining everything for the future! Suspicion lurks around every corner, did she have something to do with Mr. Rogue's plan? New people on the way help Alex, Clover and Sam on their epic adventure._**

**_Chapter 1 Part 1.Meeting K(Korneliaz) Cortez _**

_Beverly Hills High Gym 12:35pm_

"_**If I had the slightest Idea of what she was up to, I would of won the best dressed for sure"**_

"**_Sure you would Clover." In the Beverly Hills High Gymnasium, there held a competition for the 'Best Dressed' person of the year. If you had the most votes, obvisouly you would win, and if you didn't, well you're the least best dressed person. As the spokesperson read out the following in order: _**

"**_1st place goes to, with the most votes…..Mandy J Kimble!_**

**_And in 2nd place with 4 votes less goes to Clover!_**

**_And last but not least 3rd place goes to Jasmine Clerk" As the teacher quickly hurried the 3rd persons name, she got the 2 medals for the 1st and 2nd winner and a big gold cup for Mandy. The medals were finally around Clover and Mandy's neck, Mandy then held in her hands a big golden cup. "Yes, yes! They all say, voters are worshippers!" suddenly, she turned her head to Clover and stuck her tongue out childishly. Clover was really shattered that she didn't win 1st place, but she was glad that she one 2nd place. "Cheer up Clover! It's only a stupid competition! It's not for real" said Alex trying to cheer up Clover, but the words 'not for real' kept echoing in Clover's head, she realized it wasn't a serious competition and it was only based on people's votes not real judges. "You know, your right Alex! It was just a phony competition…just for loonies, like some people" _**

**_After school, there stood this handsome young boy waiting for his Cinderella(Sam). Seeing Sam appearing ahead, he quickly ripped off a rose from a rose bush. "Your lips are as red as a rose…your hair is fiery red, red like fire. Your eyes are like crystals..your skin is as fair as anything" _**

"**_Oh Brad!" as Sam's eyes met his, her eyes sparkled in the shinning sun. Her cared for her and nothing else. This time instead of letting her walk with her friends…he thought it would be nice for the two of them to walk home together. "Ok..please let me just do it!" said Clover struggling to get out of Alex's arms, she was tugging Clover back to stop her from spying on Sam. "Clo-veer! You can't do this! How would yoou like it? I know for sure you wouldn't!" Clover took no notice of Alex what so ever, she pulled as hard as she could and finally broke free from Alex's arms. Clover ran like the wind to catch up with Sam and Brad, and in a flash she was hiding behind a bush watching them walk. "Ok, ok, have to watch something juicy happen!" Moving as they move, Sam and Brad stopped and looked at each other…were they about to "Kiss! Come on..come on! Now's your chance Sam..just get in there and kiss him to death" But Clover was wrong, they stopped because Sam's shoe lace was untied. Sweat dripped from Clover's head, she thought that was the most stupidest thing ever. From a distance you could see Clover's head bobbing up and down for peeps, but when she looked up again, they had vanished! "What! Where'd they go? They can't of seriously got down to business already!" A shadow over grew Clover, then it sounded like someone tried to clear their throat. "Uh Oh" turning around, Clover saw Sam standing right behind with Brad, angry as she looked she yelled out an outrageous argument. "CLOVER! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT I FUCKING WARNDED YOU! What were you doing? Huuh?"_**

"_**nothing I just wanted to see the ac-" Clover's words were cut off by Sam correcting her situation. "Action? Oh..you'll see ACTION! ACTION RIGHT NOW!"**_

"_**Well..i wasn't actually spying..correction, I was doing my new school project! And that is to study the cultures of being wild! You can even see I was digging a hole for me to squat down in and do a number-" again Clover's words were cut off, Sam didn't want to hear any of her false lies again. "Clover, save your breathe, and for your information, I'm in ever class of yours, and there was **no **school project" Sam walked off feeling quite proud of being in the right, but also pissed off at Clover. '**why didn't Alex try and stop her! I can't believe Clover and Alex as well! No, no…I mustn't blame Alex, she wasn't there'** Sam thought about Alex for a moment and couldn't figure out why she didn't halt Clover. ** _


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 Meeting K Cortez

**_Totally Spies Get Hold Of That Time Device _**

**_Hope You like this! Please Read and Review! Thank You! x _**

**_Chapter 1 part 2. Meeting K(Korneliaz) Cortez_**

_Spies House 4:16pm _

**_Sitting on the couch was Alex stuffing her face with popcorn she looked like a hamster, in her hands she held a huge green bowl of pop corn crowns. Sam walked in and slammed the door behind her, she scurried past the couch, and into the kitchen. Alex looked around with her stuffed face, held in her hand was 1 pop corn that she was about to eat. She got up knocking the pop-corn all on the floor, and ran towards Sam. "Sam! What's wrong?" _**

"_**Look, I know you were in the act to probably."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**You don't have to act all innocent now, I've already caught Clover"**_

"**_What?" Alex then burst out laughing, Sam honestly thought that Alex was part of Clover's plan, but really, she was sitting down watching 'Kung Fu' with pop-corn the whole time. "I had nothing to do with Clover's so called Spying game, although, I have to confess, I did know about it, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me! She must have a lot of ear wax in her ears." Sam turned her head up and looked at Alex who was standing up. "Really? You had nothing….nothing to do with it what so ever?"_**

"**_Correct!" Sam was relieved. "Hi guys! I'm home!" All of a sudden, in a flash, Sam was right up in Clover's face pointing a finger at her saying "You! Yoooooooou, parasite! I can't believe what you did to me today That was sooo not you!" Clover was clueless, her face looked so innocent. "Sammy! I don't need any of your grubbiness or shallowness for today, I've had enough, first of all, I get Ms.Nerry saying, I didn't hand in my school project so I end up staying for an 1 hour after school, and here I am, feeling completely moody, then! I have this beam of light shaped like a circle in the middle of the corridor, and I walked right threw it, all of a sudden it was gone, that's enough news for me today, phew! I'm tired" as she chucked herself on the couch, Sam cocked an eyebrow, what was going on threw her head she thought. "Clover, there's no need to act all innocent! Why did you do it?"_**

"**_I'm telling you you guys i-" Suddenly, they all found themselves going down this long grey metal tunnel. "You were saying Clover!" Sam's voice was really jittery, neither of them could understand what she was saying. "I don't think this is the perfect time for you two to talk about this right now!" said Alex "WHAT?" as Clover and Sam said the same word at the same time, they were plonked on Jerry's red sofa. "Hello girls, nice of you to drop by" _**

"_**Arggggh! Jerry! I was in a social crisis, you saved me!" Clover's hands clapped together in happiness. A huge sweat drop came from Jerry's head, he was confused. "Moving along, back in 1986 a man named, Illigan Rogue-" **_

"_**Doctor Therma illigan Rogue?" Asked Alex with her eyes wide open. "Yes-"**_

"**_OH! Your not gonna fill our brains up with your old time history stories are you?" Clover was already getting double history lessons at school, seeming so she was so bad at that subject, she had to have a special tutor. Jerry made a dull face, he wasn't in the mood for games at the moment, the case he was telling, was really important. "Illigan Rogue was an extraordinary scientist, he came up with the most over powering formulas no-one could ever think of"_**

"**_But Jerry, there are loads of spectacular scientists, there're can't be one intermediate one…they're all the same" Sam living in her own world, she was day dreaming about the science teacher she had once fallen in love with. "Sorry Sam, but no body hit your buzzer" said Clover cleverly. "GIRLS! I NEED TO GET TO THE POINT!" Jerry was fidgeting about everywhere! Screaming his head off. "Thank you, now, Illigan Rogue-"_**

"**_Sorry Jer, but I have to say this, at 6:00PM! I have to watch 'Models Walk Down' slash show down, and if I'm not in time for that show…well-" Jerry was getting fed up with all this nonsense which was unnecessary. "Girls…please, let me just get on with this, I've been shitting on the toilet all day, apparently, my stomach doesn't agree with cookies…..(very long pause)…. never mind, Illigan Rogue found out that he didn't win for the 80's best science machine maker ever. Yesterday, we found out that, Mr. Rogue captured 2 hostages for his experiment, we need you spy's to try and find out, why he has captured these hostages. First things first, your gadgets, Laser Lip Gloss, X-Ray Contact Lenses, Your Compounders, Your HG5-High Galactic Computer Scanners and your jet back packs" Alex was curious on where there task was set. "Jerry, where are we actually going?" _**

"_**You girls,….are going to, Russia"**_

"_**Russia!" said Alex aloud. **_

"_**But…this mission doesn't start till 4 days time" said Jerry. "So in the mean time…" **_

"_**well, what are we supposed to do in 4 days!" said Clover throwing her hands. **_

_Downtown-Mall 4:53pm _

"_**This mall is about to be closed, please make your way to the exit.**_

**_This mall is about to be closed, please make your way to the exit, thank you! Hope you had a nice day." Everyone in the mall made their way through the exit doors. Walking down the path was, Alex,Sam and Clover, they were talking about Illigus Rogue. "You know, don't you think it seems a bit suspicious that an old man, in his what, 60's! Would want to,….take hostages for no reason?" Asked Sam in complete detail of what she knew. "Oh come on Sam, everyone of these bad guys have a reason, either because they lost a competition when they were younger, always the same crap every time" walking on, a shop called 'Get This!' caught Clover's eye " OOOOO! OH MY GOD! I soo have to get these first class high tech boots! Wow! This is the H42 Killer Boots Clam! Quick! I have to get these before that brat Mandy gets a hold of them." Clover rushed into the store and started looking at prices. Sam and Alex looked at each other, why did Clover always have to ditch them for shoes. _**

_**The trees swayed, and went along with the light breeze, Alex's and Sam's hair went along with the wind, both their hair's twirled and flew all over the place. Up ahead, was a girl with short blonde hair, with a punky pink tank top and light green cardigan over. Her skirt was White was flower's dotted in different places, to Alex and Sam it looked just like Clover. "Clover! How the heck did you get over here so quick?" Deviously she looked at them, what was Clover's game? "Clover, can we go now? I'm tired, we've shopping in the mall all DAY! Come on, time is precious now a days, if we could take back time, that would be great, but right now..we **need** to go home!" Alex grabbed hold of Clover's arm, and dragged her all the way home. Back in the shop 'Get This!' Clover was still browsing at the shoes, when she had finished, she realized that Sam and Alex had vanished. "Guys!" **_

"**_WHATCH OUT!" all of a sudden, a man came threw this beam of light, Clover couldn't believe what she was seeing, he was so dreamy! He tumbled on to her, he was musically, he had a black t-shirt on, and it seemed like he had a bullet proof vest on top. Along with his outfit he wore these grey blackish trousers with velvet straps. His head was shaved, completely no hair, but that was his style. The weird thing that Clover found out about him, was his eyes, they didn't look quite the same as human eyes. To Clover it looked like the gadget Jerry gives them, X-Ray Contact Lenses. "Are you from around here?" _**

"**_No! I'm K Cortez"_**

"_**K?"**_

"_**Kornelias Cortez, but for now, you call me Cortez" Clover was jumbled, she wanted more information. "How do you just appear out of nowhere?"**_

"_**Never mind, it's hard to explain." Tied around his wrist, was a metal wire, with a speaker on, that's what Clover was peering at. "You looking at it now, huh?" **_

"_**Uh, what?" speaking of the metal wire, a woman came on speaking threw it. "Cortez, looks like you found a girl"**_

"_**Yeah, I figured" **_

"_**It's not an ordinary girl, she's a spy, be careful Cortez"**_

"_**What! How did **she **know that?" Clover pointing a finger, Cortez stepped back. "Who are you, what do you do?" Cortez asked a couple of questions to see if she was a spy, and whether if she was a good spy to. "I'm Clover, I go to Beverly Hills High School, right now, I can't find my friends, they have ditched me for home, what kind of friends are they!" Cortez looked at her weirdly, he said nothing for about 5 seconds. "Who are you?" **_

"_**My name is Clover, I work for WHOOP Headquarters spy agency, my boss is Jerry, in 4 days time, my friends and I, are set to find more information on Mr. Rogue"**_

"**_Huh? Illigus Rogue?" as his computer butted in the conversation saying "looks like she's got the same case as you Cortez" Clover was wasting time, she really had to go. "Look, it was nice meeting you, erm…both should I say? But, I have no time to lose, I have to get home reeal quick" Cortez wanted more official information. "Wait! Your set to find out information on Illigus Rogue?" Clover ran off. "Looks like from here, we're on our own Cortez, quick, we need to follow her" The computer gave order's and Cortez followed, looks like from here they were on a journey to the spies house._**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3 Meeting K Cortez

**_Totally Spies Get Hold Of That Time Device _**

_**Chapter 1 Part 3 Meeting K(Korneliaz) Cortez **_

**_Cortez hid behind a bush, and watched Clover go into her house. Still ducking, he ran hiding behind the house wall, and peeped through a window. "Guys, I can't believe you left me at that that shop, that was so uncool!" Alex was puzzled and so was Sam, they thought she was in the shower! "Clover, I don't know what's going on, but you've been acting weird latterly! First of all, we thought you were in the shower, then you just appear right here in front of us!" said Alex trying to catch her breath. Clover lifted an eyebrow. "Huh? (Long pause)…..I WAS RIGHT HERE!" Throwing her arms back, Sam could still here the pitter patters of the water in the shower, pointing a finger in the direction of the bathroom, she said. "Then who's in the shower?" Silence filled the room, everyone was on different levels of the conversation. Hearing a thud from outside, Cortez fell back. "What was that?" Alex asked, Alex, Sam and Clover scurried outside to see what the noise was and found out that it was a guy. "What are you doing here?" Clover scrunched up her face, looking all angry at Cortez. "I've had enough of you already" grabbing Cortez's ear, Clover dragged him all the way on the path that lead to the spies house. He moaned, screaming 'Mercy! Mercy!'. "You want Mercy! Then leave me alone!" _**

"_**Clover, you know this guy?" **_

"_**Unfortunately yes Alex, he probably followed me all the way here. I met him at that shop, that you guys left me at"**_

"_**For the last time Clover! WE DID not leave YOU!" Alex yelled in different kinds of voices, this time she was getting fed up with Clover's hideous games. **_

_**Back in the house, Clover got out of the shower and went into her room. She was walking around with only a towel on, and another towel rapped round her head. Getting dressed she went to the kitchen and started eating coco puffs.**_

_**Sam smuggled up to Cortez and sweetly said "What's your name? Hmmm?" Cortez looked at her strangely. "I'm Cortez, I'm on a case for Illigus Rogue, apparently, that girl there is on the same case as me." **_

"**_You mean, we're on the same case as you, meet Alex, Clover-the one you already met, and me, yours truly Sam" Cortez backed away, getting up, he dusted himself off. "Thanks for the intro, you mind me sticking here for a while?" Cortez asked. "Sure why not, make yourself at home, although, we don't allow strangers in the house. But,…I guess your OK." As they all went inside, they found Clover eating coco puffs! And another Clover striding in the house! "OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING ON!"_**

"**_Whoa! There's two Clover's, you gotta be kidding me!" Cortez was in surprise, but he also thought it was pretty cool. Everyone stood like lemons, no-one could understand! Even the 2nd Clover stood still, it was like they were all playing musical statues, except there was no music at all. "What's going on Clover!" as the sound of two voices said "What?" everyone's head kept turning towards each of the Clover's! No-one could tell who the real Clover was, so loads of questions were fired at each of them "OK, only the reeeal Clover would know the answer to this…..which shoes were you looking at today, the New Escort Ski Slover Boots, or the H42 Killer Boots?" Clover number 1, thought for a while, whilst the other Clover number 2, tapped her head for answers. "I KNOW IT! H42 KILLER BOOTS CLAM!" said Clover number 1. "That is…..CORRECT!" Alex clapped and thought _**waita go Clover! **_Cortez came up with a figuration of why there were 2 Clovers. "I think I have a brief of why there are two Clovers" Everyone was eager to know, even the 2nd Clover! "Have you been threw a beam of light latterly?"_**

"_**Excuse me Mr.Futuristick guy, but…what has that got to do with this problem? I mean, this is one big fucked up situation we have here" said Alex smartly. "Just answer the damn question!"**_

"_**Wait a minute, Clover did mention going through a beam of light! Yes!"**_

Flash Back

_**As Clover walked in, and chucked herself on the couch, Sam questioned her. "Why did you do it? I can't believe you!" **_

"_**Sammy! I don't need any of your grubbiness or shallowness for today, I've had enough, first of all, I get Ms.Nerry saying, I didn't hand in my school project so I end up staying for an 1 hour after school, and here I am, feeling completely moody, then! I have this beam of light shaped like a circle in the middle of the corridor, and I walked right threw it, all of a sudden it was gone, that's enough news for me today, phew! I'm tired"**_

Flash Back Ended

"**_Yes….that beam of light, was another dimension, see….when you walk through a worm hole, you see yourself again, as soon as this is over, this will happen again." Sam, Alex and Clover were confused, they thought he was talking gibberish. "You know for a guy your age, your really open minded" said Sam. There was a long pause, then you hear the sound of a crunch coming for the 2nd Clover's mouth. _**

****


End file.
